Hidden Beneath the Shadows
by Dimunda
Summary: Jacob meets a girl at the beach and realizes he's imprinted on her! This girl has moved from San Francisco to her godparents after her parents have been killed. But, she also holds a secret that could lead to trouble. Something with her blood and vampires
1. Angeline Katie Smith

This is my first Twilight story, so plez be nice. I've had the idea stuck in my head for two weeks and I couldn't stand it anymore! Based 17 years after Bella and Edward's wedding. Bella is gone and is now a vampire. Jacob Black is 18, keeping this age for quite some time. Please review!

A tall boy, around the age of 18 to 19, and had long, dark black hair, got out of a Volkswagen. Two other boys, around the ages of 16 and 17, got out of the car as well. One of the boys, preferably the older of the two, was muscular, had dark, green eyes, and stringy blonde hair that reached passed his ears. The other boy, a little shorter than the previous boy, had light brown eyes, was muscular as well, and had dark red hair, most likely dyed. Other then these features, they were all wearing swim trunks, the black haired wearing a green one, the blonde wearing red, and the red head had black.

The blonde wrapped his arm playfully around the black hair's shoulders, and said, "Come on, Jake! Let's have some fun!" The black haired, Jake, cracked a small smile. The red head noticed he wasn't smiling his usual smile, and said, "Jacob Black, don't make me come up there!" Jake barked a loud laugh. He grabbed the smaller boy, and said, "You're all talk, aren't you, James?" The red head smiled and said, "You caught me."

All three boys laughed this time. Jake then looked at the blonde, smiled slyly, and said, "Unless you want it torn off, I suggest you get off, Brian." Brian quickly moved off of Jake and laughed. Jake then said, "Come on, you two! Let's have some fun at the beach today!" The smiled and grabbed the towels and football out of the car. They then ran towards the sand and laughed.

Jake held the football in his hands and threw it to Brian. Brian ran backwards, jumped into the air, and caught it, falling hard into the sand. James and Jake ran to his side, and helped him up. Brian dusted the sand off of his leg, looked at Jake, smiling, and asked, "You couldn't throw it a little lighter?" Jake smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, man." Brian smiled and said, "No prob. You know it wouldn't US that badly, or at all."

James looked at him, laughed, and said, "Dude, by the time you're done talking, all of La Push is going to know about US." Jake rolled his eyes. He snuck behind Brian and snatched the ball from his arms. Brian turned around, yelling, "Hey!" Then, something caught both Brian and James's attention. They stared passed Jake's shoulder, open mouthed.

Jake laughed, turning around, asking, "What is it? Food?" When he turned around completely, he saw immediately at what they were staring at. Not too far from them, was an umbrella, white and orange, but that's not what caught their attention. It was what the umbrella was shading. Sitting in a folded chair on a lime green towel, was a girl, around the age of 17 or 19, with long, dark brown hair that went down her back. They couldn't see her eyes, for they were too far away, and she was wearing sunglasses. She was reading a book, and was wearing a scarlet red bikini.

Jake was astonished. He felt strange as he stared at the stranger. He felt light. He felt that he should be with her right now and not standing afar, staring at her like a moron. _Is…Is this imprinting: _he thought to himself. The girl turned another page in her book. It was strange how he was staring at her so much, not wanting to take his eyes off of her.

He was then snapped back to reality when Brian whistled. He looked at them, to see smiles on their faces. James asked Jake, "You see that girl, Jakey?" Jake looked at her again, and smiled. He said, "Yeah. I see her." Brian started to walk away, towards the girl. Jake realized this and grabbed his wrist, asking, "What're you doing?" Brian smiled and replied, "Going over there to get that girl's name."

Jake snarled at him, and a low growl came from his chest. His body started to shake slightly. Brian's eyes widened, and he asked, "Dude, are you ok?" James came behind him and said, "Calm down, Jake. Calm down." Jake looked at Brian's face. It was startled. Brian didn't mean to upset him in anyway. James looked into Jake's eyes and asked, "Jake, have you imprinted on this girl already?" Jake frowned and said, "I…..I think I have."

Brian smiled and said, "Then go see her, man!" He then playfully slapped his shoulder. Jake smiled and nodded his head. He walked towards the girl. She turned to another page in her book. Jake finally reached her. It didn't take her long to realize he was there. She looked up, and smiled. She asked, "Can I help you?" Her voice was sweet and gentle. Jake held out his right hand, and said, "Hi, my name's Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake." The girl giggled and placed her book on the end of the towel. She then took off her sunglasses, to reveal dark green eyes. She took Jake's hand, shook it, while saying, "Hi, Jake. My name's Angeline. Angeline Smith. You can call me Katie though."

Jake raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why Katie?" Angeline or Katie replied, "My middle name's Katie. I like to be called that." Jake smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Katie." Katie smiled and asked, "Do you want to sit down?" Jake nodded his head, and sat in the warm sand. Jake then looked at her and asked, "So, what brings you to La Push?" Katie stared out into the ocean and said, "I'm moving in with my godparents. My parents died a month ago." Jake frowned and said, "I'm so sorry."

Without looking at him, she said, "It's alright. They're in a better place now." Katie looked at him and smiled. Jake smiled and asked, "So, who are your godparents?" Katie said, "John and Stacy Wilson." Jake said, "I know them. They live not to far away from my house." And the fact that Mr. John was one of THEM. Katie smiled, and said, "Well I should come by and visit some time." Jake smiled and said, "Yeah you should." Katie then giggled.

Then, Jake was wrapped around the neck by two gigantic arms. He looked up to see Quil! "Hey, buddy, you're back from San Francisco!" Katie was stricken by the city's name. She didn't see Quil yet and she looked at the ocean. Quil smiled and said, "You bet! I moved back here with my new wife!" Jake smiled and asked, "You guys got married?! That's awesome." Jake looked at Katie and said, "Quil, this is Katie. Katie, Quil." Quil looked at the girl. She took one look at him and her eyes widened. Quil looked back at Jake and said, "She's pretty. She looks familiar though…." Jake smiled. Katie then got up and started to gather her things rather quickly. Jake stood up and asked, "You're leaving already?" His eyes then widened as he saw her face. She was crying.

Wat's wrong with her? Why is she crying all of the sudden? Do you like this? Plez R&R and be nice. This is my first Twilight story.


	2. Revealed

Jacob stood up and asked, "Katie, what's wrong?" She wiped her eyes quickly, saying, "I-it's nothing. I gotta go home, Jake. I'll see ya around." Jake could tell she was sad, but he couldn't stand not seeing her again. After all, he did imprint on her, and had to tell her his secret sooner or later. He asked, "How bout tomorrow, at noon?" Katie tried to smile, but it was through seeing pain. She nodded her head, replying with, "Sure. See you later, Jake."

She then walked towards a black convertible. She placed her things in the back sits, and jumped into t he car. Jake heard t he car start and she was off down the road. He sighed, and then felt Quil's arm wrap around him once again. Quil asked, "Who's the girl again?" Jake looked at him and yelled, "The girl I've imprinted on!" Quil jokingly placed his hand on his ear and asked, "Could you be any louder?" He then realized exactly what Jake said, and asked, "You imprinted on her?" Jake nodded his head, and said, "Yeah, and you chased her off." Quil laughed nervously and said, "Sorry, dude. If I'd known she was going to freak out with me here I wouldn't have come." Jake smiled and said, "It's alright." He then saw that the sun was setting and fast. He stood up and said, "Well, we better be going. Gotta tell Billy the news."

Jake turned to the red and blonde head, and saw them wrestling on the ground, laughing. Jake laughed and yelled, "Unless you guys want to walk all the way back home, you better get your butts off the ground and into the car!" They both scrambled up quickly and ran to the car. Jake laughed and walked towards his car, picking up the long forgotten football off of the ground.

Jake slammed his car door shut and walked into his house. Billy was watching a football game, and turned towards his son. He asked, "How was the beach?" Jake smiled and said, "I got the best news, dad." Billy turned his wheelchair to his son and asked, "What is it?" Jake flashed him a huge smile and said, "I've imprinted." Billy then had a huge smile, and said, "That's great! On who?" Jake thought and said, "John and Stacy Wilson's new godchild, Angeline Smith." Billy smiled and said, "Oh yeah, John told me about her today. Said she too was at the beach."

Jake looked confused and asked, "When'd you talk to John?" Billy turned his attention back to the television and said, "Couple of hours ago. He dropped off some lasagna. Good man. Stacy made it. I'm glad he imprinted on that woman. Strange how he turns into a werewolf though. Oh well, not all things are straight on in this world." Jake let out a loud laugh, and said, "Yeah. Like us. I thought it would be a myth. What's next, mermaids, fairies………dragons?"

Jake was dreaming. He was on the beach, Katie wrapped in his arms. They looked at each other, and kissed. Katie's head then jerked up. She quickly stood up and ran towards the woods nearby. Jake stood up, and ran after her. He saw her a couple of feet away. It was a surprise she was ahead of him, and he had not caught up with her yet. He was a werewolf in fact. He should be able to run faster than her, but no matter how much he pushed his legs, she was still able to out run him.

Katie was then out of his sight. He stopped and his mouthed moved. He then heard a loud, high pitched….roar? He ran into the direction of the roar. He was then near a clearing where the pale moonlight shone brightly. He stopped several feet away, and saw a gigantic white creature. It had slim wings and a long neck, with two long whiskers like things floating from its face. The creature put its front right paw on a rock, tilted its head up, and roared at the pale moon.

Jake woke with a start. He place his head on his forehead to see that he was sweating horribly. He looked out his window to see the sun shining brightly, and in a distance, he heard birds chirping. He turned back to his bed and placed his head into his hands, saying, "It was just a dream." He looked at his clock and it read 12:05 PM. He suddenly yelled, "Oh crap, I'm late." He stood up and grabbed his trunks, trying to hurriedly get dressed. He grabbed his car keys, and saw that Billy was gone. He saw a note on the door. It read:

_Went fishing with the Charlie and John. Be back at 7._

_Billy._

Jake then ran out the door and into the car. He then started down the road. The radio clock read 12:15 PM. He shook his head, saying, "Damn it, I'm late."

The beach

Katie wore a dark blue bikini and sat on a light purple towel with a pink flower design in the middle of the towel. She pulled out her cell phone. 12:30 PM. She breathed a heavy sigh. She stood up and gathered her things, when she heard the screeching of car tires. She looked to see Jake jumping out of his car door, and towards her.

He came up to her, panting. He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry, Katie. I-" "Jake, if you didn't want to meet me, you could've called John or something, instead of standing me up like this." Jake looked at her. She seemed really sad and disappointed. He felt pain in his chest, and resisted the urge to both clutch his chest and hold her. He said, "It's not what you think!" Katie forced a smile and said, "It's ok." She started to walk away. She stopped and said, "Good-bye, Jake."

She started to walk again, when he took her wrist. She looked back and said, "Don't-" Her things then dropped as he pulled her to him. His chest felt warm, and she felt herself blush. He said, "I really am sorry. Please forgive me." Katie blushed and suddenly she didn't feel upset anymore. She smiled and replied, "Ok."

A month later

It was nighttime at the beach. The moon was one more night until the full moon. Katie sat between Jake's legs, her back lying against his chest. She was wearing a black dress, and he was wearing a tux. They had just got back from Seattle, and they decided to stop here. Katie looked at Jake and he kissed her lips briefly. Katie giggled and said, "I don't know why, but I think I'm in love with you." Jake laughed and said, "I do too and there's something important I need to tell you." She sat up, turned to face him, and asked, "What is it?" He said nothing. Instead he took her hands into his and said, "Just promise me you won't leave me once I tell you this." He meant it.

She smiled and said, "Of course I won't leave you. Now, what is it?" Jake closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf." Katie's breath stopped. She asked, "A w-werewolf?" He smiled and nodded his head. Katie then smiled, jumped into his arms, and said, "I always knew you were different."

Jake was shocked on how well she took it. He asked, "You don't think I'm a monster?" Katie looked up at him, a smile on her face, and said, "Of course not." Jake smiled and kissed her forehead. Then, he smelt something strong. It burnt his nose badly. _Only one thing does that: _he thought. "Vampires," he whispered. Katie asked, "What about vampires?" Jake explained, "They're our one enemy."

Katie's eyes then widened. Jake saw and asked, "Katie, what's wrong?" She asked, "Don't you hear it?" Jake asked, "Hear what?" Katie stood up and said, "The voice is calling me." She then started to walk towards the forest, Jake asking, "What voice?"

She was then running into the forest, not normally fast for a human. "KATIE, DON'T GO IN THERE! THE VAMPIRES!!" Jake yelled. He then cursed silently and ran after her.

She was faster than him, and soon, they were reaching the boarder. "Damn it," he whispered. Then, he didn't see her anymore. He then threw off his clothes and transformed into his big wolf self. He then reached the boarder and his eyes widened. There, he saw nine vampires.

How'd you like this? Plez review for me. See ya later.

Dimunda


	3. Katie's Secret

Katie was walking towards them. Jake barked and growled. One vampire took a step forward, his arms held out. The vampire had crimson red hair and topaz eyes. Jake saw his mouth move to fast for him to hear. Katie walked towards the vampire. Jake started to run towards her, until she was in the arms of the vampire. He picked her up and held her bridal style.

Jake was right on the boarder now. He started to growl and snarl. He would charge after them, but he didn't want them to bite Katie. Jake then took a look at the other eight vampires. They looked like…no they couldn't be. Could they? A blonde haired vampire took a step and said, "Jake, it's us. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella." He only named eight. Jake tilted his head towards the vampire holding Katie. He wanted to rip him to shreds, but thought of her safety.

Carlisle looked at the other vampire, and replied, "That is our new son, Alec." Jake started to growl at Alec. Alec just smiled and chuckled. Carlisle looked at him and said, "Let her sleep, Alec." Alec nodded his head, and bent to Katie's face. Jake then lurched at him, only to be held back by Emmett and Edward. Emmett laughed and said, "Easy, boy." Jake would've bitten his head off, if he wasn't concentrated on biting of Alec's.

Alec lips curled into a smirk, and got to Katie's ear. Jake growled and snarled more. He then heard Alec whisper to her, "Sleep, please." Katie nodded her head and closed her eyes. He then saw her breath like she was truly asleep.

Carlisle then said, "Thank you, Alec." He then looked at Jacob and said, "We have some news for you." Jake calmed down, so Emmett and Edward let him go. Edward looked at Carlisle and asked, "What kind of news?" He was obviously translating for Jake. Jake snarled at it. Edward looked at him and said, "Don't get snippy with me! Go get your clothes and change back!"

Jake thought about it, but looked at Katie. Carlisle said, "We won't bite her, we promise." Jake didn't want to leave her, but thought if he hurried, they could leave together. He then ran as fast as possible to the woods to get his clothes. Edward said, "Stupid, mutt. I try and help him and he's so ungrateful." Bella held his arm and said, "Oh, you know he hates it when you do that." She looked into the woods, and said, "Besides, he's worried about Katie."

Jake then came in view, and he was only wearing his pants. He held his tuxedo top and shoes in his arms. He was wearing a frown and asked, "Now, what is it that you need to tell me?" He kept eyeing Katie and Alec. He saw Alec's lips curl into another smirk. Carlisle said, "Jake, Alice is now able to see werewolves in the future."

Jake scoffed and said, "Oh yes and that's so important to tell me. You had to lure Katie here to do that as well. Listen here, if you don't give her back, I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Emmett opened his mouth, but Alec said, "I don't think you want to do that." Jake looked at him and yelled, "And why the hell not?!" Alec smiled and said, "Because I might just bite her."

He then leaned to her neck, letting his cool breath leave goose bumps on her neck. Jake roared, "DON'T YOU DARE!" "Alec!" Carlisle yelled, "That's not helping!" Alec chuckled and moved away from her neck. He said, "Just kidding around, Carlisle. You know I wouldn't bite her." Carlisle, still frowning, replied, "I know this, but Jake just probably thinks you will!"

Carlisle then looked at Jake and said, "Alice's new future ability isn't what we wanted to tell you." Jake frowned and asked, "Then what is?" Carlisle sighed and said, "She saw Katie's future and it doesn't look too particularly good." Jake felt a pain in his chest. He was afraid to ask, but asked, "What's wrong?"

Carlisle sighed again and replied, "Alice has seen some of our kind, four exactly, coming here and trying to get Katie." Jake's breathing stopped and his heart pumped faster. He stuttered, "W-what d-do th-they w-want?" Carlisle said, "They want her blood." He was afraid of that. He looked at the sleeping Katie, and felt like crying. "Jake," said a voice. He looked to see that it was Bella. She continued, "I know I speak for all of us, when I say, we'll help protect her. You imprinted on her, so we'll help protect her."

Jake looked around and saw everyone nod. Emmett said, "But we're just helping to save her. She is a-" "He doesn't know yet so don't tell him!" Alice yelled. Jake looked at her and asked, "Know what?" Carlisle said, "We shouldn't tell you. Katie will tell you when the time's right." Carlisle then looked at Alec and said, "Wake her up, please."

Alec smiled and nodded his head. He bent down to her ear. Jake tensed up, and clutched his fists. Alec then whispered, "Please wake up." Katie's eyes then fluttered open. Alec placed her gently on the ground. She then saw Jake and ran to him. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly.

She looked at his face and asked, "What's going on?" She looked at the vampires and asked, "Who are they?" Jake looked emotionlessly at them and said, "Some acquaintances." He then turned around, smiled at her, and said, "Let's go home." She smiled back and said, "Ok."

They then walked through the forest. Jake kept patient as he kept up with her. She was awkwardly quiet. Jake looked to see her frowning. He asked, "What's wrong?" She looked at him and said, "Jake, you've been completely honest with me. You told me you were a werewolf, a probably huge secret!" She looked at the forest ground and said, "And I've not been completely honest."

Jake looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?" She looked up at the sky, through the trees, and at the moon. She then looked at him and smiled. He was confused. She said, "I promise to tell you tomorrow night. When the moon is full." Jake gave her a puzzled look. She said, "Trust me. It'll be worth it." Jake smiled and said, "Ok." They then reached his car and Katie walked to the passenger's side, when Jake grabbed her waist.

She turned to face him and he kissed her deeply. She was surprised how deep he had made the kiss, but she truly didn't care. She kissed him deeper, and he then pulled his lips off of hers. He chuckled. He asked, "That was good, wasn't it?"

Katie smiled and said, "It was, but…." Jake looked at her confused. She smiled more and said, "I wasn't done." He chuckled and kissed her again. His tongue then brushed against her lips, asking permission to enter. She opened her mouth and he moved his tongue with hers.

Jake then took his mouth off of hers, to let her breath. She smiled and said, "Now that was good." Jake chuckled. Her phone then started to ring in the car, playing On My Own by Three Days Grace. Jake smiled and asked, "Three Days Grace? Weren't that popular back in 2008?" Katie smiled and said playfully, "Shut up." She then reached in the car and answered the phone, "Hello?" She paused. "Oh, John, yeah we're on our way right….What? Oh. He's right here. Why? Um… ok?" She handed Jake then phone, mouthing 'It's John'.

Jake took the phone, answering, "Hey, John." He paused and his face became serious. "Yeah, it's them." He waited for his response. Katie then heard yelling. "She's alright I promise." Pause. "She was hypnotized to go to them I think. She said that they 'called' her." Katie knew he was talking about her. He paused. "She's fine, I swear." Again a pause. Jake then became angry. He said, "John, you know as well as I do that I've imprinted on her and you can't do that." Katie heard John yell. Jake yelled, "I'll take her out of the damn house if I have to! She's a free woman….Well she's almost a woman, her birthday's next week. She'll be a legal adult!"

Katie winced. John was over protective of her, and always was. When her parents and she came down, he wouldn't let her near anything that could hurt her. Stacy was protective, but knew where to draw the line. She heard more yelling in the phone. "Damn it, John, I can protect her as well as you! You can't keep her away from me! She can get her own place in a week!" He paused again. "If there isn't a place for her to stay, she can live with me and Billy. Billy likes her and is glad I imprinted on her!"

She heard John again, but this time he was calm. Jake then said softly, "John, I know you don't want her to get hurt or anything, but you need to know when to draw the line. I was with her. She was in no danger." He paused to let him speak. "I'm going to bring her home. Don't tell her she can't see me again, ok?" Katie heard John say, 'Ok.' And the phone was hanged up.

Jake handed Katie the phone. She took it and jumped into his arms. He was shocked. She began to cry, saying, "I'm sorry he yelled at you! It's all my fault!" Jake looked her in the eyes and said, "It's not your fault, sweetheart. You're ok, and that all that matters. John was just worried about you, but now he's fine."

She sniffled and asked, "Are you sure?" Jake's thumb rubbed the tears off her face and said, "I'm sure." He kissed her nose and said, "Let's go home before he really gets mad." He smiled. Katie smiled and nodded her head. She got into the car and Jake ran around to the driver's seat. He hopped in and drove down the road.

8 o'clock PM the next night

Jake and Katie were walking down the beach. Katie wore a white blouse and a pink skirt. She left her shoes in the car and walked barefooted. Jake wore a black shirt that showed his muscles (A/N: show off) and blue jeans. He then looked at her and asked, "So what's this big secret of yours?"

Katie breathed a heavy sigh and said, "I want YOU to promise this time not to leave me." Jake stopped and held her face in his hands. He was firm, but at the same time, gentle. He kissed her lips for a brief second. He moved his mouth a quarter inch from her mouth, and said, "I couldn't leave you if I tried." His warm breathe hit her face. She placed her hand on his hand and smiled. She then backed off, and said, "Turn around and close your eyes." Jake, confused, did so.

Katie sighed and started to take her clothes off. It had been five minutes since she said anything. Jake asked, "Katie, can I look now?" She didn't reply. Jake opened his eyes, asking, "Katie?" He then turned around, asking, "Kat-" That was as far as he got when he saw her clothes underneath a huge creature. It was snow white, its body long and serpent like. It had thin, slender wings, and two whiskers flowing in front of his face. The creature had Katie's eyes.

Jake then realized what was going on. "Katie," he began, "You're a dragon?"

What's going on? How is Katie a dragon? How can dragons be real? R&R and I'll tell you.

Oh and I thank all of you who reviewed last chapter. Not one bad review! sniff I think I'm going to cry. I hope you all keep reading this.

Dimunda


	4. Killed

Jake stared up at Katie. He inhaled through his nose. All he could smell was her, and only her. Her eyes flashed in the moonlight. Jake took a step forward, but Katie stepped back. Her green eyes were worried.

"I'm not scared of you, I promise," he said taking another step forward.

She didn't move. She stared at him. He reached her. She bent her head down so she was eye level with him. She then rubbed her face onto his. Her face was smooth and gentle. She then let off a low growl. Jake realized it was a purr.

He then stared into her eyes. He smiled at her.

"You're still beautiful, you know?" he said. She turned away from him, and he saw her cheeks were red. She then bent her large head down and placed her clothes in her teeth. She motioned Jake to turn around.

A smirk came to his face. He said, "Aww come on, Katie." She frowned and in an instant, her long tail was wrapped around Jake, and he was lifted into the air.

"Ok! Ok! I'll turn around!" he yelled. Jake heard a low gurgling nose and realized it was a laugh. He was set gently on the ground, his back towards Katie.

He frowned and stared at the ocean. He then could smell again. Something wasn't right. A burning smell ran through his nose, but it was closer.

Katie then jumped onto his back in human form, saying, "You're a pervert, you know that?"

He turned around and said, "I'll be right back."

He then turned around and ran, leaving Katie confused.

"Jake?" she asked. She was scared. Why did he suddenly leave her?

She then heard a howl. She backed away, towards the ocean. She then saw Jake run out of the woods, and she smiled. When he got close enough, her smile faded. Jake's face was worried.

"Katie, you have to run! Now!" he yelled. She cringed in pain at his yelling voice.

"Why, Jake?" she asked, scared.

Jake's eyes were now in tears. He yelled, "I can't let them have you! I won't!"

Katie's eyes were leaking with tears as she asked, "Who, Jake?!"

Before he could reply, Katie heard growling and snarling. She turned her attention down the beach, and her eyes widened.

Four creatures were running non-human fast and giant, what Katie presumed to be, werewolves were chasing them.

Jake turned to her and yelled, "Run!"

Katie shook her head, taking a step forward.

"Katie, go!" he yelled, as he turned and jumped in the air. Katie then saw his clothes rip off, his pants flying off intact. He was then on the ground, running towards the creatures, in wolf form.

"Jake!" Katie yelled, tears flowing faster.

She then saw one of the creatures run around Jake, and towards Katie. Katie saw Jake skid across the sand and turn to him. Katie saw five werewolves still chasing the other three. She realized the creature was running towards her, its pale skin hypnotizing her. She then turned around and started to run.

She looked back once and saw the pale creature getting closer, realizing it had bright red eyes.

Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Vampire."

She then began to try and push her legs harder. Tears streamed down her eyes, faster and faster.

Katie then tripped over something and fell to the ground, her face skinning against the rough sand. She winced in pain, and turned around. She saw that the vampire was close enough, that even if she tried to run, she wouldn't make even three seconds.

She saw that the vampire was smirking, and opened its mouth. Katie's eyes widened as she closed her eyes.

"JAKE!!!" she screamed as a final resort. She heard a loud roar of anger from a beast and awaited death.

But what she FELT was something like an earthquake slam against the ground. She opened her eyes to see the red haired, pale skinned, 'boy' from before. He and the reddish brown wolf (Jake, she realizes.) attack the red eyed vampire.

"Jake!" she yelled, her tears falling harder. She shook her head, yelling, "No. No! NO!"

Her eyes then began to glow and her body began to change once again. The three vampires turned and left their fallen comrade to die. Three of the five wolves went after it, while the other two turned back to human form, pants in their hands.

"Jake!" cried a man Katie knew as Sam.

"KATIE!" cried a blonde haired, blue eyed man. John.

Katie's eyes turned red and she shook her head violently. Her mouth opened wide and she roared. Her body then took shape of a larger creature. It had large, thick, black wings, a thick, long, black tail, small, white, horns on its head, and the body was completely black.

Jake turned to look at her, and fear fell to his eyes. He ran to his pants, changed before he got to them, and placed them on his body. He ran passed John and towards her.

"Katie!" he yelled.

The black dragon looked at him, and opened its mouth, black stuff forming in its mouth.

"Get out of the way!" a voice cried before slamming Jake into the ground and moving John out of the way.

They weren't a moment too late. The black dragon released a black, stream of energy out of its mouth. It shot passed John and Jake. Jake looked up to see that Edward had pushed him to the ground. He turned to John and saw that Bella had pushed him.

Jake shoved Edward off, yelling, "Get off!"

Edward did and yelled, "You're welcome!"

Bella moved quickly to Edward's side.

Jake stood up and yelled, "You broke the treaty!"

Edward yelled, "If we didn't, Katie would've been killed! She would be dead if Alec didn't slam that vampire into the ground!"

Jake stopped right there. He turned away, realizing Edward was right. He was grateful, but he didn't want to say it to his enemy.

He then looked up and saw that Sam was standing by his side, and Carlisle was standing by Edward's side.

"Carlisle," Sam said, "You know you broke the treaty."

"I did," he said, "But considering her safety, and Bella's promise to Jacob here, we felt that if we didn't act, she would have died."

Sam sighed. He looked at Carlisle directly and said, "I'm willing to let this pass. Just this once."

Carlisle and Bella smiled.

Bella looked at Katie, roaring at Emmett and Alice, who moved around her. Katie swung her tail at Emmett, who grabbed it and was ready to slam her to the ground, but she flung him off. He only moved six feet away and was by her in an instant. She then saw Jasper appear by Alice, and Alec appear by Emmett. Alec's mouth moved, and Katie snapped at him, causing him to jump back.

"What's happened to her?" Jake asked startling Bella.

Carlisle sighed. He said, "The best I can say is that, dragons, or, what they call themselves, Dragon People, are a bit emotional, and sometimes can be overprotective."

Sam stared at Katie, Katie again shooting another black energy at Alice, who dodged it gracefully.

"Thus, causing her this odd transformation," Carlisle said, now staring at her himself.

They heard Alice yell to Jasper, "Try to calm her down!"

Carlisle looked at Jake and said, "I need you to change her back to normal."

Jake asked, "Why me?"

Carlisle smiled and asked, "Isn't it obvious?"

Sam replied, "You sorta made her change into that. She thought that she had put you in danger and her emotions ran high, and transformed her into that." he finished, pointing at Katie's black dragon self.

Jake looked at them, nodded his head, and ran towards her.

He heard Carlisle yell, "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Alec, come over here now!"

The vampires ran incredibly fast passed Jake, and Katie looked at him as he got closer. She opened her mouth and shot black, what Jake realized now was, fire. He barely dodged it and was now standing in front of her.

"Katie!" he yelled, "Look!"

She looked down at him, bared her teeth, and roared.

"I'm alright, Katie!" he yelled, trying to hold his place.

She roared again.

"Katie, they're not your enemies!" he yelled, "They saved your life! They helped ME save YOU!"

She roared again, but it sounded weaker.

"It's alright, Katie," he said softly, "You're going to be ok. I'm going to be ok."

He looked into her eyes, which flickered green for only a second.

"I promise. I love you, Katie," he finished.

Jake looked into her face, which seemed to soften.

Her eyes then flickered to green, and she roared. She fell to the ground, and her body began to change. Jake started to blush. He turned around and yelled, "Does anyone have a-"

"Here you go," Emmett said, suddenly appearing, a large jacket in his hands.

Jake cringed. It had his smell on it, but decided it was better than nothing. He took it, and Emmett disappeared. He turned back to Katie and blushed, but shook it out of his mind. _There's no time for that: _he thought, placing the jacket around her back.

He flipped her over, not looking, and buttoned the jacket. He then opened his eyes, and saw that he buttoned the jacket right. She looked as though she were sleeping. Jake placed his arms under her, onto her back, and lifted her up, bridal style.

She made a noise, and her eyes started to flutter open. Her vision was blurry and she didn't see who it was.

She started to struggle, saying, "Let me go!"

"Katie," Jake said, "It's me."

Katie looked at Jake's face, her vision clearing.

"J-Jake?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded his head.

Her arms then embraced his neck and her lips were on his for a brief second. She then let go, and buried her face into his chest, beginning to sob.

She said, "I'm so sorry, Jake. I could've killed you!" She wasn't being boastful, she was being honest. She COULD have killed him.

He rubbed his hand over her head, saying, "Shhh, sweetie, its ok. You didn't mean to." She hiccupped, and he said, "It's alright."

She began to calm down.

"Jake," Sam said, still standing by Carlisle, "Carlisle says he needs to tell us something about her. Come on. The others are going to meet us at the boarder."

Jake cringed. He didn't want to be near them anymore. He just wanted to be with Katie. Alone. He sighed. He looked at her and saw her shiver with fright.

He forced a smile and said, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise."

She smiled and nodded her head. She then tried to get out of his arms to walk, but he pushed her gently down with a hand. She looked at him confused.

He said, "I'll carry you." She then felt them running through the forest. They were going really fast. Too fast so she closed her eyes.

"We're here," Jake's voice said. She opened her eyes, and Jake set her gently next to a fire.

She was confused on how they got a fire so quickly, but decided not to question it. Jake sat next to her. Katie looked around and saw nine vampires, and seeing John sitting by Sam. She breathed in deeply, and sighed.

"Are we ready?" Carlisle asked, looking directly at Katie. She blushed and turned away.

"They're here," Edwards said emotionlessly.

Out of bushes came James, Brian, and Quil. Katie's eyes widened and she turned away from Quil's face.

Sam looked at the three boys, saying, "Sit and listen."

They didn't say a word. They sat behind Jake and Katie.

Carlisle said, "As you know, Katie is a Dragon Person. Dragons have been, were, and shall always, be humans. There are not just regular dragons. Dragon People are the dragons from then, now, and the future."

He paused to see if there were any questions. He stared at Katie. She was still a young Dragon Person who had lost the only two people in the world who could explain her new life. Hopefully, Carlisle could fill her in.

He then started again, "Dragon People's dragon personality is not triggered by anything. If any of their parents are dragons, they will be dragons, and they will eventually transform. From what I understand, there is not limit in ages they can change. They can change as early as five or as late as forty.

Besides this, Dragon Peoples blood has been made into medicines and cures. That is why those vampires want her. Besides their blood being irresistible, their blood can also make them invincible."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Katie's eyes jerked to Carlisle's. He smiled and asked, "Do you know anything about the Dragon People that we should know?"

Katie was startled at his question, but shook her head.

Carlisle smiled and continued speaking to the others.

Katie took a quick glance at Quil. He was listening with interest. Katie's eyes widened as she heard the death roar of her parents the day they died. Her eyes widened as she saw a giant wolf appear from their bodies and change into a human. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered. She then saw the humans face, and her face fell into her hands.

"KATIE!!" Jake yelled, grabbing her, "What's wrong?"

Alice and Alec stared at her, the only vampires not with pure shock on her face. Edward looked at her, and she stared into his topaz eyes, tears falling down her face.

"I see," Edward said, calmly.

Jake turned to him, furiously. He yelled, "What's wrong with her?!"

"She's thinking about the person who killed her parents," Edward said.

Katie shook her head violently.

"Who did it?!" Jake roared.

"Q-" Edward started when "STOP IT!!" Katie roared.

Edward finished, "Quil."

Dun dun dun duhhhhh! What's going on? Quil killed her parents? Why? Srry I haven't updated in a while. BIG school test coming in March and we've been studying. I'm lucky I could update this much. Anyway, leave a review and that'll make me update faster. :)

Dimunda


	5. Birthday Surprise

Everyone stared at Quil. Quil began to shake with fear.

"Quil?" Jake asked, "You killed them?"

Quil shook his head, saying, "I-I couldn't have. Th-the last things I killed were two vampires in San Francisco."

"They weren't vampires!" Katie said.

"I believe that is our fault," Carlisle said.

Katie, tears streaming down her face, looked at him and so did everyone.

Carlisle continued, "You see, we've know Katherine and Jeremy Smith. Katie's parents. They knew about us, and it wasn't a problem to the Volturi. They knew that Katie's parents wouldn't want to be exposed, so they would keep us a secret. We spent so much time with Katherine and Jeremy so much, our scent must've reflected onto them, therefore making Quil think they were vampires."

Quil looked at Katie, sorrow in his eyes.

He said, "I'm so sorry, Katie! I didn't know! I thought they were vampires. I mean, I saw them lean over you and I thought…."

Everyone's eyes were on Katie now, probably wanting the story.

She looked at the ground, sobs beginning. She said, "It was my first time. The first time I changed." She paused and took a deep breathe.

"It was a month after school ended. I was frustrated. At that time, my boyfriend broke up with me; my best friend went out with him, the typical anger for teenagers." She laughed slightly at this, and became saddened again. "I then began angry when I got home. Like Carlisle said, Dragon People become very emotionally.

I became angry because my father saw that I had made a D in Social Studies. I had just gotten home from school. We were outside. I became so angry, I couldn't control myself. I remember a low growl rip from my chest, and my parents eyes widened. I felt so out of control. I then realized I had gotten so much larger.

I was so out of control I looked at my parents and attacked them. My own parents! They must have attracted Quil's attention. They got me to calm down, and I ran to the side of the house, away from them.

That's when I heard it. A loud growl. I turned to see my parents fighting a giant wolf. They dodged and lunged, I was surprised the wolf hadn't gotten them yet. I turned away. I couldn't watch it.

I then heard a loud roar. I turned to see my parents' eyes red, but falling to the ground, blood covering their bodies. Tears had filled my eyes. I then saw Quil emerge from them, but I ran. I was scared. I was so confused. Everything seemed to go too fast.

The police then found me an hour later in an alley, crying. They took me back home and questioned to see if I saw my parents' death. I couldn't tell them what I saw. I had to lie.

A few days later, John and Stacy came by, to sign some papers or something. That's all I can say."

She let the tears fall down her face. Jake embraced her into a tight hug. Between his arms, she could see the sun beginning to rise. She heard movement, and then Carlisle's voice say, "We better leave. We hunt this weekend."

There was a ganging noise. Katie then heard nothing. Jake then helped her up and she saw Quil staring at her, sad.

"Katie," he said, "Please forgive me. I swear I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't have killed them. I swear."

Katie looked at him and said, "It's….it's alright, Quil. I forgive you."

He smiled and nodded his head, apparently feeling much better. Everyone then left, John casting a look towards Jake. Jake and Katie were alone.

"You know Quil wouldn't mean to," Jake said.

Katie nodded her head, staring at the spot where Quil stood, smelling the fire burning down.

Jake's fingers wrapped around her chin and he turned her to his face. He bent down low and placed his lips on hers. He moved them very gently against his own. Katie, tears slowly stopping, moved her lips against his as well.

Jake then moved from her face and said, "You know I love you more than anything."

Katie smiled and said, "And I love you more than that."

Jake returned the smile and replied, "That's what you think."

Jake then looked into her eyes and said, "Your birthday's in four days."

Katie turned away and blushed. Jake laughed. They then walked home, where Katie needed a lot of rest.

Four days later: 7 o'clock PM.

"Jake, where are you taking me?" asked Katie, a blindfold tied around her eyes.

Jake smiled and said, "You'll see." He had one hand on the wheel and the other in his pocket, clutching Katie's small gift.

"How much longer?" she asked.

Jake laughed and said, "We're here."

He stopped the car and hopped out, running to Katie's side. He opened her door and led her out. He led her across the white sand, her arms held straight in front of her.

"Jaaaake!" she said.

He laughed, and began to untie the blindfold. When it was off, Katie immediately heard, "SURPRISE!!"

She looked to see that the wolf pack, including Brian, James, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry, Kim, John, Stacy, and Billy. There was a table with a small cake, a few balloons, and two presents. Katie smiled brightly.

"You guys shouldn't have!" she said. Jake smiled and brought her over to them.

Brian and James both reached for a green wrapped small present with a dark blue bow. They both tugged at it, saying, "I want to give it to her!" Quil then snatched it out of their hands and handed it to her, saying, "This is from those two idiots, Embry, and I."

Katie smiled and took the small present. She unwrapped it carefully. She then gasped. There, in the small box, was a silver necklace with a white metallic flower.

"Its beautiful!" she said, hooking the necklace around her neck.

James and Brian smiled, and Quil laughed. Katie hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she said.

Quil laughed. Claire didn't mind. Everyone knew what was coming soon though.

"Do we get one?" Brian asked, suddenly appearing by her side, his cheek by her face.

James stood by him, doing the same. Katie rolled her eyes and kissed their cheeks quickly. They both laughed, and started nudging each other.

"Here," Sam said, scaring her. She slowly took a medium sized purple wrapped gift with a yellow bow.

He smiled and said, "From Emily and me. Sorta from Jake too."

Katie smiled and slowly began to unwrap the present. She opened the box's lid, and gasped. Inside, was a small white picture frame with small plastic roses on it. In it, was a picture of her and Jake, at the beach, Jake kissing her cheek.

Katie yelled, "I love it! Thanks, you guys!"

"Katie?" Jake asked.

Sam took her present and placed it on the table. Katie looked at him.

Jake looked nervous about something, and began to fidget.

"Yes?" Katie asked.

"You love me, right?" Jake asked, beginning to slightly blush.

Katie smiled and said, "Of course I do."

Jake looked at her nervously in the eyes, and asked, "Enough to be with me forever?"

Katie didn't think. She said, "Of course."

That seemed to do something. Jake smiled and said, "Well, in front of everybody, I want to do something. Right here, right now."

Katie looked at him confused.

Jake dug into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. He looked at Katie and smiled. She was still confused. He got down on one of his knees, holding the box in both hands. Katie realized what he was doing, and began to feel the tears in her eyes. He opened the box to reveal a small ring, with a gold band and an opal in the middle. It was beautiful.

"Katie," he began, "Will you marry me?"

Katie was crying now, smiling at the same time as well. She took Jake's hands, and said, "Jake…." She paused, lost for words. Everyone stared anxiously.

He looked at her, hopefully.

She lifted his hand and kissed it. She said, "Of course I will." In an instant he was kissing her lips, both of them to deep in the kiss to here the cheering of the pack.

Wow, they gonna get married? But what's happened to the three vampires? Don't think they've just left yet. I'm probably not going to update till late Saturday. Gotta baby-sit neighbor's kid in the morning Saturday and then go shopping. Leave me some reviews, people:)

Dimunda


End file.
